To Watch
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: A little tribute to Shinjiro Aragaki. This story looks briefly at the relationship between him and the main character of Persona 3. Set in a kind of weirdly ambiguous time that allows for a different understanding of each other. Loosely tied to the continuity of my story Fall to Rebirth, but certainly doesn't require it.


Minato Arisato sat in a quiet pool of water, chains and barbed wire wrapping around his limbs. He stayed completely still, in repose, for every time he moved a barb or wire would cut into his skin. Even now drops of blood dripped into the pool Footsteps sounded on the shore.

"Why blame yourself?" a gruff voice asked when the footsteps stopped.

Minato tilted his head to the side and wire cut into his eck to form a fresh line. Shinjiro Aragaki stood on the shore, pale in the gloom.

"Aki and Amada got over it. Why won't you?" Shinjiro sighed. "You had no way to know."

He was right, of course. Minato had accepted that he couldn't have known about the history between those three a long time ago. "Are you mad?" His voice felt foreign, a device he rarely found cause to use.

"Hmph, what do you think?"

It hurt to look up at him. slowly, Minato stood. Chains rattled and the drip of blood became a slow flow as the wire pressed deeply into him, ingraining their image. "Why are you here?" The question of how was also distinctly real, but he had a feel he knew the answer to that question.

Shinjiro shrugged. "You can't fight what's coming while worrying about me."

"You're dead." Minato wasn't sure why he said it, really. It just seemed so logical that such a state meant nothing more could be done.

"So are you. You just have more power."

"I'm sorry." How could he have been so insensitive when he defied his own logic?

"Why?" Shinjiro demanded.

Minato thought back to years of watching, of seeing his friends endure and knowing he couldn't really help. "That you could only watch." For someone like Shinjiro Aragaki, someone stronger than him, it must have been excruciatingly painful.

Shinjiro's posture softened. "Hmph, so that's it. Don't worry about it. Seeing how strong everyone got makes up for it."

"They suffer."

"They fight," Shinjiro corrected.

"I don't want them to suffer again." He didn't want anymore goodbyes.

"Let things play out," Shinjiro paused, "leader."

The chains jingled softly as a small shudder ran through Minato. He hadn't been caused simply leader in a long time and it was a title Shinjiro had never really taken to using. "I have a responsibility."

"We all do."

"Even those who watch?"

Shinjiro nodded.

His battle with Nyx played through his mind. "When I need that final push," Minato began. Fear had gripped him when he realized that to complete that battle would end in self-sacrifices, but hearing his friends had convinced him it had to happen. Hearing Shinjiro Aragaki, had convinced him that it was okay. He had needed that then, in those moments where fear seemed determined to tear apart his contract.

"Thank you."

Shinjiro shrugged and waded towards Minato. The water rippled with each step until they stood close, water splashing slightly against the edges. "Make it worth it."

Minato nodded and then, cautiously, held out his hand. The barbed wire ensnared him so thoroughly it wrapped around even his fingers. Shinjiro Aragaki took the offered hand firmly and without hesitation.

Looking beyond his friend for a moment, Minato could see Ryoji at the edge of their space, smiling. Looking back to Shinji he tried to mimic that smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ryoji replied as he and Minato sat back to back. Minato and Shinji had stayed together for quite a time, but the darkness would only tolerate a trespasser for so long and so they had been forced to part.

"I knew I couldn't have stopped it, but I always felt at fault. As leader, it was my job to take care of everyone. While I was the seal I realized how hard it had been for him to watch, to see the mistakes, and the pain, and do nothing."

"Your bonds are strong, even the ones that don't grant you power."

MInato smiled slightly. "Yeah. Ryoji?"

"Hmm?"

"We don't have to just watch."

"They'll just suffer."

"I know."

Ryoji bumped against him. "We'll figure it out."

Minato leaned back then, resting his head on Ryoji's shoulder. A gentle warmth infused the gloom.

"Butterfly?" a young voice inquired. "Are you alright?"

Minato and Ryoji both smiled, leaning against one another. They had been quiet, hadn't they?

"We should go back."

"Yeah," Minato muttered as he drifted contently to sleep. For this moment the chains seemed weightless and the tight wire felt reassuring. He didn't have to just watch.

**Author's Note:** A little tribute that does indeed tie into Fall to Rebirth, although I'm not quite sure where in the timeline. In honor of the day Shinjiro Aragaki dies. I thought about making it more of a reflection, but I decided that something you could read as a story seemed better. Hope people enjoy this pleasant insight into how I see the P3MC.

Did you see that, Shinji?


End file.
